The present invention relates to a simple inflation nozzle structure of an inflatable envelope. Prior to forming the air passage of the inflatable envelope, an isolating membrane is previously disposed at the position of the air passage so as to simplify the procedure of forming the air passage on the inflatable envelope.
FIGS. 1 to 4 show the inflation nozzle structure of a conventional inflatable envelope. In manufacturing, the inflation nozzle 2 is first completed and then an isolating member is placed into the air passage 21 of the inflation nozzle 2. Prior to adhering and forming the inflatable envelope 1, the inflation nozzle 2 is first position between the two envelope membranes 5 of the inflatable envelope 1, whereby when adhering and forming the inflatable envelope 1, the inflation nozzle 2 is simultaneously adhered to the inflatable envelope 1 without sealing the air passage 21. After the inflatable envelope 1 is adhered and formed, the isolating member is removed.
In manufacturing the inflation nozzle 2 of the inflatable envelope 1, some shortcomings exist as follows:
1. Prior to adhering the inflation nozzle 2 with the inflatable envelope 1, it is necessary to first place the isolating member (which can be alternatively oil ink or paint) into the air passage 21. Therefore, when adhering and forming the inflatable envelope 1, the air passage 21 will not be adhered and sealed. The air passage 21 generally is not so large and often carries static charge so that the nozzle membranes 22 are often tightly attached to each other. This makes it difficult to place the isolating member into the air passage 21.
2. It is necessary to previously complete the inflation nozzle 2 prior to adhering the inflation nozzle 2 with the inflatable envelope 1. Then the isolating member is placed into the air passage. Thereafter, the inflation nozzle 2 is adhered with the inflatable envelope 1 and formed together. Finally, the isolating member is removed. Such manufacturing procedure is discontinuous and it takes longer time to form the product. As a result, the production efficiency is reduced.
3. In manufacturing and use of the conventional inflation nozzle, it is necessary to provide a simple identification of the position of the inflation nozzle. Therefore, the inflation nozzle is such formed as to extend out of the inflatable envelope 1 by a certain length for easy identification of the position of the inflation nozzle. For keeping the extension of the inflation nozzle, an excessive part is formed in both manufacturing and use. This leads to trouble to a certain extent.
4. In manufacturing of the inflation nozzle, it is necessary to previously place the isolating member into the air passage 21 without attaching to the inner wall thereof. Thereafter, the isolating member must be removed. Under such circumstance, the isolating member tends to detach from the air passage in manufacturing. This will result in defective product.
FIGS. 5 to 8 show another type of inflation nozzle structure of the inflatable envelope. In manufacturing, the two inner membranes 51 are first thermally pressed to form an air passage 21. Then two envelope membranes 5 are overlaid on upper and lower sides thereof. Then an isolating layer 6 is placed between the two inner membranes 51 of the reserved mouth section of the inflation nozzle. Then the nozzle mouth 52 is thermally pressed to respectively adhere the inner membranes 51 to the envelope membranes 5. However, the two inner membranes 51 are not adhered to each other. Thereafter, the isolating layer 6 is removed and an L-shaped thermally pressing mold is used to thermally press and adhere the respective membranes 5, 51, the side 53 of the nozzle and the edge 3 of the envelope.
The above manufacturing procedure is quite complicated. In the final step, the L-shaped mold with fixed specification is used to thermally press and adhere the nozzle side and envelope edge. Therefore, when manufacturing another specification of inflatable envelope with different length and size, it is necessary to manufacture another specification of mold or adjust the mold in accordance with the size of the envelope. As a result, when producing a new specification of inflatable envelope by test or mass-produce the inflatable envelope, it is necessary to make a new mold and rectify the position of the mold. Moreover, after finished, it is necessary to tear off the remaining material adjacent to the edge of the nozzle. Such operation is troublesome and complicated and time-consuming and will lead to waste material. Furthermore, in case that the tested product has poor quality, the mold with new specification will be wasted.